neonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aropruett/Drama
DRAMA List OS =0= *1 Litre no Namida *1 Litre no Namida Special *1 Pound no Fukuin *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant *200 Pounds Beauty *20th Century Boys 2 : The Last Hope *20th Century Boys Live Action Movie *49 Days (Kdrama) *90 Days, Time to Love =A= *A man Called God (Kdrama) *A Millionaire`s First Love *A Moment to Remember *Abashiri Ikka The Movie *Ai no kotodama *Akihabara@DEEP *Antique 2008 *Architecture 101 *Ashita no Watashi no Tsukurikata *Atashinchi no Danshi *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (Kmovie) *Autumn`s Concerto =B= *Baby and Me *Bad Couple *Bad Family *Bad Man (Kdrama) *Baker King *Beautiful Life *Beck (Jmovie) *Beethoven Virus *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon : Live Action *Blood: The Last Vampire Live Action *Bloody Monday *Bloody Monday 2 (JDrama) *Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu *Boys Over Flowers (Kdrama) =C= *Can`t Lose (Kdrama) *Chakushin Ari *Change! *Cinderella`s Sister *City Hunter (Kdrama) *Classic (Kdrama) *Code Blue *Code Blue Season 2 *Code Blue SP *Coffee House *Coin Locker Monogatari *Confessions (2010) (Jdrama) *Corner With Love *Crazy Little Thing Called Love *Cyrano Agency (KDrama) =D= *Daddy-Long-Legs (Kdrama) *Dareka ga Watashi ni Kiss wo Shita *Death Note : L Change the World (LIVE) *Death note(live) *Death Note: The Last Name *Detective Conan Movie 1 : Kudo Shinichi he no Chosenjo (Live-Action) *Detroit Metal City (Live Action) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do *Dont Look Up *Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!! *Dragon Zakura *Dream Again *Dream High *Dream High 2 (Kdrama) =F= *Fated to Love You (Tdrama) *Finding Mr. Destiny *Forbidden Floor: 4 Horror Tales *Fugitive : Plan B *Full House (Kdrama) *Funky Forest: The First Contact =G= *Gantz (JDrama) *Gantz: Perfect Answer (2011) *God of Study *Gokusen Live Action *Gokusen Live Action 2 *Gokusen Live Action 3 *Gokusen: The Movie *Goth (JDrama) *Grudge: Gumiho: Tale of the Fox`s Child *GTO Live Action =H= *Hachiko Monogatari *Hachimitsu to Clover LIVE TV *Hammer Session! *Hana Yori Dango *Hana Yori Dango 2 *Hana Yori Dango Movie *Hanamizuki (2010) (Jdrama) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *Hanazakari no Kimitachi he SP *Happy Flight (Jdrama) *[http://otaku-streamers.com/info/4092/Hayate_the_Combat_Butler_[TW-Drama]_ Hayate the Combat Butler TW-Drama ] *Heartbreak Library *Heartstrings (Kdrama) *Hello Ghost (Kdrama) *Hello Stranger (Thai-Movie) (2010) *Hi My Sweetheart *High Kick Through the Roof (Kdrama) *High School Debut *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (LIVE) *Hong Gil Dong *Honogurai mizu no soko kara *Hotaru no hikari *How To Date An Otaku Girl *How to Keep My Love =I= *I am Legend *I am Sam *Ichi ritoru no namida (1 Litre of Tears) (2007) *ing *Initial D Live Action *Innocent Love *Innocent Steps *It Started With a Kiss (Tdrama) =J= *Jeni, Juno *Jigoku Shoujo Live Action *Joint Security Area (K-Movie) *Ju-on : The Grudge *Ju-on : The Grudge 2 =K= *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima *Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O The Movie: I`m Born! *Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown *Kaseifu no Mita (Jdrama) *Kimi ni shika kikoenai *Kimi ni Todoke (Jdrama) *Kimi Wa Petto *Kiss Me, Kill Me (Kdrama) *Koizora *Kurosagi =L= *L: Change the World *Liar Game *Liar Game 2 *Liar Game: The Final Stage *Little Black Dress (Kdrama) *Love Rain (Kdrama) *Love Shuffle *Love You *Lovely Complex Movie =M= *Mackerel Run (Kdrama) *Manhattan Love Story *Marry Me, Mary! *Marumo no Okite (JDrama) *Me Too, Flower (Kdrama) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji *Miss Ripley (Kdrama) *Moyashimon *My Boss My Hero *My Girl *My Girlfriend is a Gumiho *My Little Bride *My Mighty Princess (Kdrama) *My Name Is Kim Sam-soon *My Princess (Kdrama) *My Sassy Girl *My Tutor Friend *My Tutor Friend 2 *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru =N= *NANA (live-action movie) *NANA 2 (Live Action) *Nana to Kaoru (Jdrama) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Jdrama) *Nobuta wo Produce *Nodame Cantabile Live Action *Nodame Cantabile Live Action : Europe Chapter *Nodame Cantabile The Movie *Nodame Cantabile The Movie II =O= *Oh! My Girl!! *Once Upon a Time in High School: The Spirit of Jeet Kune Do (Kmovie) *Operation Proposal (Kdrama) *Orthros no Inu *Otomen *Our School E.T. (KDrama) *Ouran High School Host Club (Jdrama) =P= *Paradise Kiss (Jmovie) *Paradise Ranch *Paranormal Activity 2: Tokyo Night (2010) *Parasite Eve (JDrama) *Personal Taste *Pisces (KMovie) *Playful Kiss *Postman to Heaven *Pride *Princess Hours *Proposal Daisakusen *Proposal Daisakusen SP *Prosecutor Princess (Kdrama) =R= *Red Shadow (2001) (Jmovie) *Reincarnation *Ring *Ring 2 *Ringu 0: Bsudei *Ringu: Saishusho *Romance Town (Kdrama) *Rooftop Prince (Kdrama) *ROOKIES *Ruri no Shima =S= *Sad Movie *Samurai High School *Scent of a Woman (Kdrama) *Seance (2001) *Secret (Tdrama) *Secret Garden *Seigi no Mikata *Shindo *Shinigami no Ballad (Jdrama) *Shutter *Skip Beat! (TWdrama) *Smile *Space Battleship Yamato (2010 film) *Speedy Scandal *Star’s Echo *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KDrama) *Swing Girls =T= *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta *Taiyou no uta *Taiyou no Uta (Movie) *Take Care of the Young Lady *Tales of Terror from Tokyo Tales - The Movie *Tales of Terror from Tokyo Vol 3 *Tales of terror from tokyo Vol1 (Jdrama) *Tales of terror from tokyo Vol2 (Jdrama) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi *Team Batista no Eiko *Temptation of Wife (KDrama) *Tennis no Ouji-sama Live Action *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince *The Beast and the Beauty *The Devil *The Graduates (2007) (Jdrama) *The Greatest Love (Kdrama) *The Haunted Apartments (2005) (Jdrama) *[http://otaku-streamers.com/info/4464/The_King_Hearts_2_[Kdrama] The King Hearts 2 Kdrama] *The Longest 24 Months *The Naked Kitchen (Kdrama) *The Ring Virus *The Shock Labyrinth *The Twilight Samurai *They Kiss Again (Tdrama) *Time Traveller: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2010) *Triangle *Try Lying to Me (Kdrama) *Twilight Gangsters *Two Faces of My Girlfriend =U= *Ultraman Tiga =V= *Vanished (Jdrama) *Virgin Road *Voice =W= *Wangan Midnight: The Movie (2009) *Waterboys *Wedding Dress *White Spring *Wild Romance (Kdrama) *Windstruck *Witch Yoo Hee =Y= *Yamagata Scream *Yamato *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (LIVE) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan *Yasuko to Kenji *You Are My Destiny (Kdrama) *You`re Beautiful =Z= *Zettai Kareshi *Zettai Kareshi SP Category:Blog posts